


First Contact

by KHE1138



Category: GreedFall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHE1138/pseuds/KHE1138
Summary: A soldier on one of the earliest expeditions to Teer Fradee discovers a creature like he's never seen before.





	First Contact

Henri scrambled through the mud on all fours, the screams of the men behind him being drowned out by the sound of the fight. Both the fighting and screaming had stopped by the time he had gotten to the nearest tree. As he crouched close to the ground trying to catch his breath he briefly considered taking off his heavy, mud-caked armor, but quickly banished the thought. If that creature were to catch him he wanted as much protection as he could get.

His breathing finally slowing, Henri leaned around the trunk of the tree to peer through the mist. Backlit by the morning sun the beast stood massive. Shadow hid most of its body from Henri's view, but the size was obvious. It stood upright on two legs, the arms reaching down from broad shoulders nearly touching the ground. Most impressive though, were the great antlers. They grew from the top of the beast's head, reaching high into the air past the lower branches of the surrounding trees. The mist, as if alive, swirled and mixed with the shadows, keeping his view obscured. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had never seen anything like it in Serene.

In the mud around the creature's feet he saw the broken and crumpled remains of the men he had been traveling with just minutes before. Their dented and twisted armor no longer reflected the sunlight. Henri knew he couldn't stay in this infernal forest, hiding like a scared child. He watched and waited, preparing to make his escape. As soon as the beast turned its head he gathered his courage and broke cover in a sprint. His footfalls sounded heavy on the soft ground, and his armor rattled loudly in his ears. He suddenly wished he had removed it when he had the chance.

A quick glance showed the creature had heard his flight. It let out a roar that sounded as if the earth itself was groaning in anger. The thing gave chase, covering the distance between them easily. Henri knew he had no chance outrunning the creature. His only option was to fight. He stopped and turned to face the approaching beast. He knew the legs were his best option; maybe he could disable it long enough to get away.

"Come on you devil," Henri challenged. The beast's answer came as another earthy groan.

"You were trained by the best instructors in all of Serene. This…thing is no match for you." The man's words felt hollow even as he muttered them to himself. He was never trained to face anything like this.

Henri reached to his sword, but his hand closed on air. He looked down in surprise at the empty scabbard. He looked again at the beast, now standing in front of him.

In that moment he knew, in his heart, that this island would never truly be tamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of the artworks released for the game.


End file.
